enterprisingengine93fandomcom-20200214-history
The Fat Controller
The Fat Controller *'First Appearance:' Lift Bridge *'Friends:' Everyone (except enemies) *'Enemies:' Diesel, 'Arry and Bert, D261, D199, Carlo Debris, Dex and Winslow, Sir Frederick Aura (one-sided, on Aura's side), Walter Sliggs (one-sided, on Sliggs's side), Diesel 10, Splatter and Dodge *'Voiced By:' Craig Evans Sir Stephen Topham Hatt, more affectionately known as the''' Fat Controller', is the head of the North Western Railway. Bio The current Fat Controller started out as "The Fat Director" and became the Fat Controller in succession of his father. During his time as director, he dealt with more minor issues, such as Henry getting stuck in the tunnel after refusing to get his paint spoiled in the rain. Taking rather harsh precautions, The Fat Director closed the long green engine in the tunnel where he was never to be released from it. However, when Gordon broke down with the Express near the tunnel, the Fat Director found it only fitting to release Henry and have him redeem himself and save Sodor's Premier Express. Soon afterwards, the Fat Director became the Fat Controller when the North Western Railway was nationalized. This was also when he received his baronetcy as "Sir Topham Hatt" due to his contributions to the railway. When the Fat Controller was on holiday, he was visiting the old Sodor Tramways Railway and met an old tram engine named Toby. His wife, Lady Hatt, and children, Stephen and Bridget, took a ride in his coach Henrietta and they all befriended the old steam tram. Unfortunately, soon after the Fat Controller left, there was trouble back on Sodor! Thomas had "broken the law" for riding on public rails without cow catchers and side plates on his branch line. The Fat Controller thought this was outrageous, but then he remembered the old steam tram from his visit to the closing tramway, and wrote a letter there to have Toby come and stay on the Thomas' Branch Line and occasionally at Ffarquhar Quarry with the new engine Mavis, all thanks to the kind-hearted controller. The Fat Controller is called upon if there are issues such as troublesome engines, derailed trains and whatnot on the North Western Railway. The Fat Controller purchased and frequently uses Winston, a private inspection car. Unfortunately, he has not exactly learned how to handle the car, much to Winston's dismay! The Fat Controller's latest grand design is The Little Western Extension, a luxury tourist destination. However, the project has not had its problems, facing disasters such as tornadoes and assorted derailments. He eventually arranged a meeting for the other prominent business people on Sodor to invite others to the extension, but this meeting was disrupted by Carlo Debris' disgruntled workers. When tied up in matters with the Ministry of Defense, The Fat Controller bestowed some extra responsibility upon his son Richard Hatt, allowing him to oversee Donald and Douglas' overhaul, and the subsequent meeting to discuss the Scottish Twins prolonged absence with the engines. He arranged a meeting with Walter Richards of the Culdee Fell Railway about how the recent troubles on his railway (Culdee's derailment and Walter's apparent tendency to become scatter-brained) were making people higher up (The Barrane Family) think about having The Fat Controller succeed Walter, an act that would be impossible due to The Fat Controller's imminent retirement and Richard not being able to handle the stress of suddenly handling two railways. He assured Walter about how he and the other railwaymen wanted the best of him before leaving on Winston. Persona The Fat Controller is a good, strong leader who can take charge of any situation when he's needed. He is proud of his railway and his engines, and is proud to be working on what he considers to be the most amazing railway in the world. Appearances *'Season 1:' Lift Bridge, Swagger and Swerves, Splatter (''mentioned), Dodge (remastered version only), Life Boats (mentioned), Bulldozer, Feeling Lucky?, Improvisation (mentioned), Rising to the Occasion, Snow Blind (remastered version only), Buffer Bashing, Scruff's Scaffolding (mentioned), Rendezvous with Disaster, Conspiracy Theory (mentioned) *'Season 2:' Paxton and Norman, Grim Messengers of Doom, Scot-free, Mavis and the Tornado, Rosie, Waterworks, Pummeling Percy (mentioned), Munitions (mentioned), Blunderbuss, Swan Dive, Aura of Menace, Henry and Kurt, All the World's a Stage (cameo), Swashbuckler, Self-Fulfilling Prophecy *'Season 3:' Marion Saves the Day (mentioned), This Too Shall Pass (mentioned), Perhaps He's Got a Corset (mentioned), Samson, BoCo, and the Man in the Hills (cameo), Culdee Fell *'Web Clips:' The Fat Controller, the Stationmaster, and the Raiboat - Meet the Characters! Gallery Crowd surfing.jpg GrimMessengersofDoom2.png|The Fat Controller without his hat. Screen Shot 2013-07-12 at 2.25.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-06-19 at 9.23.01 AM.png Stanley is thrilled everyone is safe! .jpg The Fat Controller.jpg Diesel 199 and Winston.jpg Winston.jpg The Fat Controller, Winston, Kurt, and Carlo Debris.jpg File:AuraofMenaceDeletedScene1.png Thomas passes a Tidmouth Railway Office.jpg File:AuraofMenace117.png File:AuraofMenace16.png File:AuraofMenace19.png Henry Hiro Stanley Winston.jpg Carlo's Hide-out yeah!.jpg File:AuraofMenace17.png Scot free 26.png Dodge The Fat Controller.jpg Swashbuckler66.png Here's a still.jpg Swashbuckler92.png Swashbuckler99.png Vicarstown Station.jpg First Half wilbert.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt covered with steam. First Half fat controller.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt with Wilbert. DartandWilbert.png Gordon Wilbert the Fat Controller.jpg Darren, Grant, The Fat Controller.jpg Lift Bridge (5).png|The Fat Controller's meeting with all the engines. Lift Bridge (63).png Bulldozer5.jpeg Bulldozer12.jpeg Bulldozer13.jpeg Edward BoCo Winston Clay Pits.jpg Samsonatyourservice.png TFC.jpg TFCdeparture.jpg TFCphone.jpg TFC,W,ELS.jpg Thomas and Winston Oliver.jpg ThomasBertieRacing.png In Control Controllers .jpg|Sir Topham Hatt with the controllers. Richard and Stephen.jpg Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Controllers Category:North Western Railway Category:Staff Category:Non-Rail Characters